Velenian
General information Dac Guenrh Lenian (lit. The Living Language) was the language spoken on the planet of Velenius. The planet itself was a war-planet, and excelled in military force, warfare and tactics against the other inhabitants of the planet; the Nagas. In general, the language uses particles alongside with a lot of prefixes instead of a case-system. It also only features very few to no irregularities, and grammatically should be easy to understand. The phonetics and pronunciation should be harder, as it has longer words, due to the load of prefixes Origin The Velenian Language was given to the velenians by their God so they could better communicate and establish themselves. It has since then underwent a few changes and alterations, but is more or less the same as it was back then. It's sister-language, the Helian Language, is a deriviation of this, but has some different rules and words and phonetics. Phonology Consonants 1. /z/ is pronounced like an English /s/. 2. /j/ is pronounced like the combination /sh/. 3. /c/ is pronounced like the combination /ch/. 4. /x/ is pronounced like the combination /ks/ -> when first in a word it is simply /s/. 5. /f/ is pronounced like the combination /fi/ -> when a /'/ is added (/f'/), the /i/ sound is dropped (This is very rare however). 6. /r/ changes the sound of vowels when placed after them. Example: Rrh is pronounced like /reɞ/ instead of /rer/. Vowels If the prefix end with the same vowel as the word it is attached to (example: Vuuna, lit. 'you' as a subject), then the vowel will be written as /ü/ and the sound will be elongated; hence Vuuna ''should be written as ''Vüna. Written Velenian Frequency The Native and rather ancient way of writing Velenian is the "Frequency" style. The sentence starts with a symbol that looks like a '>' which determines where the 'Base Line' is (Displayed by the grey line in the picture). After the sentence-starter, the letters will then be written as a frequency; so close to each other that they will appear as one line. The Letters go as follows: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I J, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. The last three symbols are: Sentence Starter (looks like an arrow), a set of sentence connectors (the two small orbs), and a Sentence Stopper (the diamond-shape). The Picture to the left shows an example sentence. This sentence reads: StartDACGUENRHLENIANStop. The Frequency style doesn't use spaces between words, however certain words or letter-combinations (Pre-fixes, notably) show where the words part. This long sentence becomes: "Dac Guenrh Lenian" - The Velenian Language. When writing whole sentences - as seen on the picture to the right - the use of 'Sentence Connectors' is necessary. Sentence Connectors are manifested with a small orb at the end or beginning of a new line, and simply put, they work as a line-break. When there isn't enough space to write the next word in the sentence, a connector is used to indicate that the reader should go to the next line of text. It is also used to determine where the Base Line of the next line is. Elëria Elëria is a style created centuries after the Universal Expansion happened, and is thus more affected Interplanetary wise. It uses letters from the Latin Alphabet and it contrary to the Frequency style, it does use spaces. Elëria is what this Wiki page is mostly focused on. Grammar Prefixes Prefixes are first of all used for the display of constituents in a sentence. the Vi-'' prefix can only be used with pronouns, as only persons can be indirect objects in Velenian.Proper Nouns do not gain pre- or suffixes, as seen in the title of the language of Velenian, ''Dac Gu'enrh Lenian, however they still have to follow the flow of words; hence why the adjective lenian ''is after the noun ''guenrh. Particles (The default voice is active. If changed to passive, the voice will remain so until changed back to active; hence the active particle is only used to change back from passive, and not anything else.) Words like "who, where, when, how" aren't used particularly in Velenian, because the word "Hevi" already states that the following is a question. The sentence: Heva veyonuano vuona hanyu, is literally translated as "Question, he is." and when translating it, it would automatically mean that you ask: "Who is he?". The question could of course also be "What is he?" or "Where is he?", but that should be apparentt in according to the context. Rank Particles are either used as pronouns themselves, literally meaning "One from such a rank", however they can also be used together with a noun/pronoun to create a sort of honorific effect. Ralutz-vüna, lit. "you from the admin rank". The only rank that is never used in this honorific way is Perdoni, as it is reserved for the Emperor himself. To use it in another way would be 'blasphemic' towards the Emperor. Indicator particles are also used with demonstrative pronouns Verbs Aspects Simple Describes what a thing is or was doing. (I walk fast)/(I walked fast) Double Describes the state a thing is or was in at the moment. (I am walking)/(I was walked - In Velenian this is how it is constructed, although in English we say: "I was walking" it would be litterally translated as "I was walked" in Velenian) Fused Explains the state a thing is or was in, but no longer is or was at the moment. (I have walked)/(I had walking) Future Used to tell what a thing will be doing in the future. (I will walk) Tripulus Future Used to describe how a state would have been in, but is not. (I would be walking) Supine Supine is used when something like "I start to get bored" happens. "To get" is the verb that would be placed in supine aspect. Supine is placed as the last thing in a verb-construction and therefore it would look like this in English: "I start bored to get". In velenian it would be: "Veyonuez aleqzen jeqzen yeneimin vuona". Gerund Gerund is a way to make a verb either a subject or object. (Cooking is fun) In the case that there is more than one participle (has been seen, for example) it would be the same as, in this case, a fused present. It doesn't matter how many participles come after. Paradigms The first paradigm displays the different tenses and aspects of the most common verb and this verb is also the only one with Fused and Double aspects. The second paradigm shows the different auxiliary tenses of the five modal verbs. the verb Zetr is also the 'Future Mark' used to make the 'Future' aspect. Modal verbs do not have a combative aspect, because modality isn't used in Combative speech. Words that end on a consonant get the endings -if, in future and tripulus and -omin/-olin in Gerund and Supine because of phonology. Nouns Nouns are defined only by their articles and particles. The articles Ja, Je, Jo ''indicate an indefinite noun (''a or an in English), and Dac, Dec, Doc indicate definite (the in English). The particle ygh is used to show that the noun is plural, and is placed between the article and noun. In the three following paradigms are examples of nouns with their articles, and also in their three genders; Living, Half-living and Non-living. The first and last of these genders should be self-explanatory, however the "Half-living" gender can be confusing. Usually, it is used to indicate a form of 'unconsciousness' or 'faintedness' of the noun. It can also be used in a derogatory way when speaking to others. The combative forms of nouns do not use articles, but instead has an inflection on them, because that reduces the use of words. The only irregularity is the negative form, that changes the root of the word from Maet ''to ''Maed because a 'td' sound is simply too hard to pronounce. Pronouns Relative pronouns are placed directly after the word they co-relate to. Determiners The use of -thing determiners is created simply by combining one of the determiners above with the word 'cët' (thing). See below for more info. Anything : Jacët, Jecët, Jocët Something : Thacët, Thecët, Thocët Nothing : Dhacët, Dhecët, Dhocët Everything : Letracët, Letrecët, Letrocët Adjectives Adjectives in the Velenian language are distinguished from other words by the adjective marker, 'X' (pronounced like an english x). Adjectives are placed after the noun they describe, and are following an alphabetical order; meaning if there are more than one adjective to a noun, they would be listen in alphabetical order (the following would hence be listen: ladexal yadexal z'entexal '', and so on and so forth. Adjectives decline according to the following Paradigm: For more information on the Combative Tense, see below. Sentence Structure First of all: 'sentences' technically do no exist in the Velenian language; it is simply a string of words. However the Structure of the Velenian language is kind of simple on the other hand. The basic principle(the order of words) is like this: *Verb *Subject *Direct Object(s) *Indirect Object(s) *Location Object(s) In between these are Adjectives, Adverbs, Prepositions, Paticles and more. *Adjectives are placed after the noun they describe. *Adverbs are placed after the verb they describe. *Prepositions are placed after the location they refer to. (It is harder to say exactly where the particles are placed in general, and therefore much easier on a one-by-one basis, so refer to the section on Particles above for more information.) Conjunctions are placed either at Sentence Start or in front of a verb. Usually these two functions are used the same, however in some instances a sentence starts with two conjunctions. In this case, the first will be a sentence starter and the second will take the place before the verb. This way they do not have the same function - Two conjunctions that have the same function cannot stand together. Genders The genders of the Velenian language are 'unfixed' meaning that nouns are not given a specific gender and then declines only in accordance to that single gender. The genders are rather used to describe a noun's health in a more contextual matter. The first gender is the 'Living' gender (''Ilenian Da, lit. 'indeed alive') and the 'Non-living' gender (Ilenian Do, lit. 'not alive'), and these should be mostly self-explanatory. The gender that is placed between these is the 'Half-living' gender (Ilenian De, lit. 'maybe alive'), and is a bit more complex than the others, but only a bit. Where the other two genders refer to the noun of being either living or dead, this gender has two different uses: #To indicate that the addressed noun is unconscious or fainted. #To indicate that the addressed noun is of no importance to the speaker and as a derogatory addression. Furthermore, it is also used when addressing people of lower rank than oneself. Why the 'non-living' gender is not used as a derogatory too is uncertain, however it is not. Combative Speech The Velenian Language has the unique speech pattern called the "Combative Speech". The combative speech is indicating "a time in battle" or "while fighting" and almost all grammatical declension (pre- and suffxies, som particles, inflection) is stripped from the words, using the basic root of the words. In the paradigms above, the root and the combative tense is exactly the same, to emphasis that there will be no inflection in the combative tense. Another characteristic of the Combative, sentence wise, is the (usually) lack of pronouns other than personal pronouns. Questions, for example, just aren't asked, because it is given that during battle, soldiers shouldn't ask questions; hence, why should questions be available in a combative tense? Dialects Helian the Velenian Language also exist on Helioz, as they originate from the same planet, however the Helian People speak in a slightly different dialect than the Velenian people do. There are also some words that have other meanings, in particular, Heli ''which in Velenian means 'Death' while in Helian means 'Rebirth'. The alphabet of the Helian language is also slightly different, and resembles what we know as "English" more. Here are a few examples: */q/ and /z/ are changed into /k/ and /s/. */f/ loses it's implicit /i/. CODE_E CODE_E is a special dialect of the Velenian language, and used only by the Tactitioneers (In charge of tactics). It resembles a sort of encoding or scripting, and can be very confusing to read. It uses only the Combative Tense and rarely very complex sentences. Vocabulary Example text Velenian Velanoa vuima ja ygh vamaet dzh haduo vecizqa vuima ja ygh vajetae dzh haduo verremir vuima ja ygh varreqz dzh hanyu ''(As men we survive; As soldiers we fight; as kings we rule.) Hanal veyonue dreiz vuina hudo veyonuaj dreien vubeta voina la veubioa zetref vuina vaona znhec hanyu (If I were to say that time has changed me, I would agree with it.) Combative Gemeno Brevil Qrazprh hone Gjhe Pedaz brevil helox hone bovina xqherz znhec ygh Nagäc dth ygh qrotä hone odola qrht hanyu cizq Ftrrh Nejyo drarria zelza rthz znhec ygh Nagäc dth van retr ze qrht hanyu (Magic Launchers and Sniper Slaughterers shoot at Nagas with black magic and corrosive knives from towers and walls. Sword Bastards fight (at) Nagas with +20 quiver from location-object used.) CODE_E IYAOZ_ZE ¤Ëdea_Ftrrh.Nejyo ¤Fora : Zelza_Rthz.Drarri ¤Ëdea_Gjhe.Pedaz ¤Fora : Bovina.Xqherz ¤Ëdea_Brevil.Qrazprh ¤Fora : Brevil.Helox ¤Urobor_TuliniaLETRO{ Ftrrh.Nejyo FN Gjhe.Pedaz GP Brevil.Qrazprh BQ } ¤Ëdea_Iden.Czh.Iyaoz{ >Van(Iden.Xerran) >>Pirr(Pemega.Jegeta) >>Bimon(--DO--) } ALEQZ_ELIQZ >Ven{Gemeno} >>Brevil{Helox} >>Gjh{Bovina.Xqherz} >VunBQ'GP >OflioNaga >Van(Qrota'Odol) + "Qrht" @FDELF_ELIQZ >Ven{Cizq} >>Ribulez{Zelza_Rthz} >VunFN >>OflioNaga >Van(*Retr_Ze.Van;) Hanyu HANAL_{ >Ven{Cqh} >VunNaga >Van(Jegeta) } LA_{ >Ven{Cqh} >VunLETRO >>Oflio*Retr_Ze.Vun; } Hanyu ANDRH_ELIQZ Category:Languages